


This is me

by Metcaslegpin



Category: Orginal
Genre: Autistic, Dyscalculia and A-sexual, Dyslexic, Dyspraxic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metcaslegpin/pseuds/Metcaslegpin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poam about me being Dyslexic, Dyspraxic, Autistic, Dyscalculia and A-sexual</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is me

**Author's Note:**

> A poam about me being Dyslexic, Dyspraxic, Autistic, Dyscalculia and A-sexual

My child self is brave and wants to know why and how,  
My child self gets bored and doesn’t want to be locked in a classroom.  
My child self has no doubts and wants to try everything out.  
   
My teenage self is full of fears and cries so many tears.  
My teenage self has so many dreams and ideas but no one to help her.  
My teenage self wants to lock herself away and hide.  
   
My twenty year old self feels so alone and lost.  
My twenty year old self has no hope and wants to give up.  
My twenty year old self wants to close the book and wants to walk away.  
   
My thirty year old self is brave and wants to know why and how,  
My thirty year old self gets bored and doesn’t want to be locked in anywhere  
My thirty year old self has no doubts and wants to try everything out.  
   
My thirty year old self is Dyslexic  
My thirty year old self is Dyspraxic  
My thirty year old self is Autistic  
My thirty year old self has Dyscalculia  
My thirty year old self is A-sexual  
My thirty year old self has finally has the answers!


End file.
